The present disclosure relates to torque converters and more particularly to belt tensioners for tensioning belts of torque converters.
Torque converters are used on vehicles to adjust the overall speed thereof. A torque converter on a vehicle is responsive to both engine speed and torque encountered by a wheel of the vehicle. The torque converter operates to convert increased engine speed into an increased rotational rate of the wheel and to convert decrease engine speed into a decreased wheel rotational rate. If the wheel encounters increased torque or rotational resistance, the torque converter causes the engine to reduce its speed.
Some torque converters use a belt trained about components of the torque converter. In such cases, a belt tensioner may be used to tension the belt to promote the responsiveness of the torque converter to engine speed and wheel torque.